Mine, not yours
by SummersHello
Summary: After killing Finn, their commander demands Clarke to marry one of their own to enforce peace between the ark and the grounders. How will Bellamy and Clarke fight their way out of this one? Bellarke, Bellamy x Clarke Ratings may go up


A/N: Bellarke is literally my otp of all otps. I can't handle how freaking cute these two are and it makes me cry ugh.

* * *

><p>Clarke shut off all the noise around her as she focused on her heartbeat. She knew what was coming next after killing Finn out of pity and she was ready to pay the price. "CLARKE!" She could hear loud noises from the ark screaming at what just happened. She easily picked out her mom, screaming for her to come back. She could also hear Raven sobbing and screaming out Finn's name and the thought only slowly ate at her as she grit her fists. She did what she had to do and it was to spare him out of grounder's torturing. As she heard the grounders move closer, she tightened her grip on the knife that ended the one she loved's life.<p>

"Open your eyes, Clarke of the sky people." Lexa's authority voice forced her to look at the one in charge. "You killed our prey and now we must figure out what to do with you." For a midsecond, Clarke froze as Lexa's eyes softened up at her only to harden up once again a semisecond later. "Kill me then." The blonde dryly offered as she dropped the knife to the side.

"Your mother is indeed in charge..?" The agressive leader questioned as Clarke only nodded. "My warriors realized that when you dropped to the ground, you were all no younger than children but no older than your elders. The required age to formally marry.." She carefully eyed the blonde's reaction as the 100's healer and co-leader's eyes widened.

"My mother is w-widowed!" She sputtered out. Lexa sighed as she lifted up a hand. "Silence. It's painfully obvious who's in charge and who will listen to who." Lexa narrowed her eyes. "You will marry one of our own." She coolly added on as the blonde stiffened up.

Lexa sighed heavily once again as she rubbed her temples. "Is there something wrong? You were indeed the one to backfire on our agreement and it is your price to pay." She spat out in venom as the blonde's eyes glanced to the ground. "I understand and I'll take full responsiblity." She nodded as the commander nodded as well. "It is settled. At first light, you will meet your future husband and you will to OUR camp with OUR rules and bare us a child that will be a WARRIOR." She stated out as Clarke started to shake.

Marriage? just ten minutes ago, she killed her friend's ex. "What about my people? I can't just abandon them." She spoke troubled. "Bellamy is your co-leader. He will take over and lead your people from there. You are a healer and born from your mother's womb. I assume she's also a healer and there is no trouble to make the switch." Lexa explained.

Clarke nodded numbly as they both walked off. Clarke stumbled and could barely walk straight as Bellamy ran towards her. "Easy, princess. What did they say to make you all so scared?" He tried to tease with a hint of worry to his words. "I-I.." Clarke mumbled as she stumbled into the brunette's arms. "Clarke. Listen to me. What did she say to you?" His voice demanded authority as her breathing got shorter and shorter. "I-I need water." she mumbled into his chest as he nodded.

"Hang in there, princess. I won't let anyone hurt you." He whispered into her ear as he threw his gun back into the ark's territory and swung the blonde into his arms. He could see the worry creases in Abby's face as she screamed for him to move her to medical. He only nodded as they indeed needed privacy to discuss what just happened.

As Clarke gulped down water, she breathed heavily as she tried to control her breathing.

"You need to cover that wound before it gets infected." Abby mumbled as she lifted up Clarke's shirt. "Mom." She said. Abby didn't respond as her hands stopped moving. In the room was Bellamy, Raven, Octavia, Lincoln, Kane and Abby herself.

They all waited patiently for the blonde to speak. "They want me to marry one of them and move into their camp." She spoke calmly. "The hell to that!" Raven angrily spat out. "Raven!" Abby held up her hand to stop the feisty mechanic. "I'm surprised that they're going to allow you to live." Lincoln sighed. "After killing their prey that took 18 lives, you would've took his place instead." He sighed as he shifted against Octavia.

"This is good. Their commander is still enforcing peace between us even after what Clarke did." Kane tried to balance out the options. "No. I'm not allowing my daughter to get married to some man she doesn't even know! She's just a kid!" Abby yelled at the chancellor. "Mom, stop. I am not nor will I ever be your little girl." Clarke rolled her eyes as Bellamy shook his head. "No, she's right. You can't marry one of them." He grit his teeth as Clarke raised an eyebrow.

"Bellamy, we can't continue living in fear. We need to co-operate in order to survive and save our friends." Clarke argued. "Marrying our people off will save us?" Bellamy argued back with just as much venom in his words. "Your sister is dating a grounder! If it weren't for him, a lot of us would be dead right now and that includes Octavia herself!" She shouted back at the king.

A moment of awkward silence passed through the room. "Everybody but those two, out. They need to figure out what to do as leaders for the 100." Kane ordered as the room became just the two of them. "Why does it have to be you?" Bellamy held his head low as his knuckles went white. "She said that I would have nothing to worry about, since you would take over as leade-"

"I can't do it without you!" Bellamy shouted as Clarke was a loss for words.

"Bellamy, you can do it." The blonde quietly encouraged. "It's not that I can't do it.. Its- ugh nothing, forget it." Frustrated, he made his way to leave only for his hand to be caught by the very one who drove him insane but also calm down his demons. Their longing gazed at each other as Bellamy traced little circles on her palm.

* * *

><p><em>"you're the reason<em>

_that I feel so strong_

_the reason that_

_i'm hanging on." _

_-intostarlight(tumblr user) _


End file.
